Your Eyes, Merlin
by Lawlei
Summary: What happens when somehow, Victoria and Morgana team up to take down Merlin and Bella? One shot. Birthday present to self.


_I wanted to write a one-shot as sort of a birthday gift to myself, and since I've been reading Breaking Dawn, watching Eclipse endless times with my mother and sitting down with the whole family to watch Season 4 and Season 2 of Merlin, the result is now a crossover, due to my love of the two female bad asses in both. Enjoy the result of my weird ass imagination! (Not Beta-d,be wary of mistakes.)_

Air moved gracefully around the ever-familiar-meadow, as the infamous redhead Victoria shifted between the bushes within a mere second, before she stabilized herself, getting a better view of the meadow before her, and the wonderful timeline set out in planning. Back to where Victoria originally stood, the also – equally – infamous, dark haired, power hungry Morgana moved forward ever gracefully, head held high as ever before she shot a devious look to Victoria in perfect unison with that of Victoria's. She smirked a toothy grin at her unlikely vampire companion, before both nodded, maintaining the perfectly managed unison both mastered.

Morgana moved outward the mass of green bushes, which created almost an evergreen border to the slightly yellowy centre to the meadow, the horizon horribly far and only just visible to her plainly pitiful human eyes. Victoria closely followed, as the redhead switched ever gracefully to a hunting crouch, as her blood red eyes widened at the scene before her – almost changing to black as the scene sank into her snow-white, almost porcelain skin.

What lay before the now dynamic duo, I here you ask? Two, perfectly motionless bodies, sprawled out across the meadow grass, one female, one male. Equally spread between the other, that on the right, the female, parallel to Victoria's stance, wore jeans, already ragged and muddy, and a simple, similarly muddy plain grey coloured shirt, her pale complexion were elegantly surrounded by a dark cover of hair, lain freely down her shoulders like a waterfall, however predominantly unkept. Her chest heaved up and down – still alive. Victoria remained peering at her.

The other- the male to the left, parallel with Morgana's proud show lain the same, however where Victoria's array of clothing seemed to match the girls, Morgana's long flowing, almost gown dress seemed to match up with that of the male's clothing, consisting of trousers, matching the colour of the mud on the girl's own clothes, a slightly torn, red shirt, a faded blue, clinging neckerchief and an old, worn jacket seemingly from the same fabric used for his trousers. Short, dark curls the same colour as Morgana's sat atop his equally pale and bony face. _His_ chest also distinctly heaved . Still alive.

Crack! A small, however meaningful sound erupted from Victoria's direction, and Morgana's eyes almost instantly reached it's source. At the same mere moment as the sound hit her motionless ears, the girls eyelids snapped apart, revealing a pleasing brown colour as they slowly gazed around her shared stage.

Crack! The same sound again, and Morgana's annoyed expression intensified on the redhead, her eyes widening in stress that seemed to sink into her skin. The other's eyelids snapped – the males, revealing blue oasis' underneath, which darted around more quickly than the female's gaze – neither dared move, they knew who brought them here immediately.

The male moved his head ever so slightly to the left, getting a look at the female beside him, before the poorly stressed Morgana noticed his confused movement. She locked her eyes on him, while he locked his own on the seemingly motionless girl lain almost peacefully.

Morgana's stern tone broke his gaze, ''Merlin,'' she began, striding forward while Victoria flinched at her movement, ready to guard her, before Morgana dismissed it. "Or should I call you Emrys?" A piercing almost cackle of a sound escaped her lips as "Merlin's" pale face stayed on Morgana.

"What is the problem, Morgana? Still threatened by me even though you know who I am?" Merlin spat out, a cocky tone washing over his voice. Morgana spat at the ground, laughing intently at Merlin.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin..." She began again, a smirk seeping through her lips even as she said it. "So sure of your words! I see protecting Arthur all this time has affected you. " She stopped to laugh at her own mention of Arthurs name, King Arthur, to be completely correct. "So sure of a lie, just like he was. "

That was all it took to drive Merlin off the edge just a little too far. He snapped, quickly getting up, about to stride towards Morgana, but, as usual, she bare too fast, reaching her surprisingly dainty arm out in front of herself. Her eyes flashed a yolky-yellow colour, before Merlin were thrown backwards, landing in the same position he started, only a few feet away.

This made the female jump slightly, as she felt Merlin's thud on the ground beside her. She flinched her equally pale arms as she heard Victoria snap at Morgana. "Don't play with my food too much, witch. We had a deal, I intend to keep my half ready. " To which Morgana snapped back all too fast.

"Your impeccable sense of danger is very useful to me, Victoria," Morgana's head turned to the stirring female and smirked. "But you may not blackmail me with it while your object stirs and you do nothing about it." Victoria _almost_ pouted at this remark, changing her glance back to her newly claimed object within the second.

A groan of pain was heard from Merlin as the full impact of his magic – induced fall set into his skin. Victoria aggressively but also swiftly and graciously arched closer to the stirring young woman before her, watching her intently as though she were a piece of meat to her after a long days work with no food. Her eyes gleamed more black as she got closer, taking in her human smell to its full potential. The female sat up amazingly quicker than her first movements, and rubbed the right side of her forehead with her palm. Another slightly more wistful moan of pain came from Merlin, and the young girl's sight moved quickly toward it. Morgana continued to hold Merlin back from hurting her, whether that be holding him back literally, or whatever else she concocted in her mind while the girl woke. The girl's dark eyebrows furrowed before she snapped her sight toward Victoria, eyes widening by the half second.

"Victoria" She began to whisper, her voice shaky. "Why is he here? Who...whoever he is." She sighed, knowing a truthful answer would be hard to grasp from Victoria.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." Victoria repeated, almost mimicking Morgana from moments ago. "So many questions. You see, she could not take him alone, nor I, you – until now, of course." The redhead paused to make way for a piercing laugh, still that mimicking Morgana. "We agreed to help each other meet our targets."

Bella's eyes now rabbit like, she quickly attempted to get up, stumbling along the way. When up, Victoria made a lunge for her, but during Morgana's toy with Merlin, he was Victoria about to lunge. Reaching an arm out just as Morgana had done towards the vampire , his eyes flashed a golden colour as Victoria flew away from Bella, landing in a crouched position a few yards away from her subject.

With Morgana distracted by Victoria's mishap, Merlin ran towards Bella, grabbing her by the arm as gently as possible in the situation, ultimately making her escape Victoria's next lunge. Still holding a grip as strong as possible on Bella's just-as-frail-as-Merlin-looked arm, Merlin began to run toward the outlying bushes that perfectly surrounded the meadow. At the sight of Merlin's unexpected speed, Morgana decided to use her new companion instead, and guided her back from another darting attempt at Bella, simply to take time to whisper demands to her, much to Victoria's disgust – she already gained an undying scent of Bella.

Bella yanked at Merlin's wrist as she caused him to stop just before they entered into the bushes, this time much to Merlin's disgust. "What?" He asked impatiently, turning 180 degrees toward Bella.

"Who are you?" She asked, wheezing for breath through every word.

"Merlin," He spout out, impatiently again. "And you? Although I don't find this the right time to become acquainted." He rushed, keeping a close eye on the happenings of Victoria and Morgana just before him.

"Umh, Bella." She spat out, only slight hesitation. "And the girl after you?"

"Morgana," Merlin couldn't get the word out fast enough before he caught another glimpse of Victoria lunging toward them both. He repeated his ever needed actions, his eyes glowing for the first time infront of Bella. Taking Bella's arm again in a flash, Merling now darted into the bushes, dragging Bella behind him, asking a question himself. "And that...thing?"

"Victoria." Bella grumbled, bounding as fast as possible for her. "Your eyes, Merlin, they remind me of someone I know very well..." Bella trailed off, lost in thought, slowing down slightly before she stopped all together and her grip became limp, loosing all link to Merlin. Merlin continued on with no notice, before Bella screeched as he came to the end of the bushes and out beyond the meadow. Victoria had caught Bella while Merlin didn't watch, too soon for him while his back were turned. She sank her teeth deep into Bella's leg, and arm. Bella's screams and yelps caused Merlin to stop and to turn toward the noise. He wanted to shout, he wanted to find her, save her, but he knew if he did any of that the same fate would come to him. Somehow, he became grounded on the fact this Victoria, whatever she may be were unstoppable, even to him.

It was a small amount of time which seemed to stretch before Bella's voice reached Merlin's jug-like ears. "Go!" It screeched, "GO NOW!"

Merlin's confusion, dying questions and cloudy concentration stopped him from doing anything to help her, he knew he could do nothing for her now. He could do nothing more than obey, never to know of the dear person Bella spoke of Merlin's eyes reminding her of him. Never to know details about Victoria, what she were.

Everything just went so _fast_.


End file.
